


Фатум

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Character Death, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: После смерти Мэри Джон, будучи не в силах справиться с чувством вины, оставив малышку Рози на попечении Молли Хупер, отправляется в горячую точку в Восточной Европе, сопровождая гуманитарный груз организации "Врачи без границ".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано также на: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5129235

После смерти Мэри Джон, не в силах справиться с чувством вины, отправляется в горячую точку в Восточной Европе, сопровождая гуманитарный груз организации "Врачи без границ", оставив малышку Рози на попечении Молли Хупер.

 

Здравствуй, Шерлок.

Не знаю, станешь ли ты это читать, и вправе ли я писать тебе после того, как вел себя с тобой, как последняя мразь. Я обвинял тебя в смерти Мэри, потому что так было проще - переложить свою вину на другого.

А я был так виноват перед ней… Виноват в том, что недостаточно любил свою жену. Я сказал, что простил ее обман, лишь бы только она не ушла от меня вместе с еще не родившимся ребенком, а сам только и ждал момента, когда ребёнок родится и немного подрастёт, чтобы можно было с ней развестись, не прослыв при этом подонком, бросившим беременную женщину. После рождения Рози я отдалился от Мэри. Я должен был помогать жене заботиться о малышке, а вместо этого вновь принялся за старое - начал флиртовать с первой же симпатичной женщиной, бросившей на меня заинтересованный взгляд в автобусе.

Из-за этого после гибели Мэри я чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что в последнее время она нужна была мне лишь как нянька для Рози, за то, что злился на неё и завидовал, что ты ценил ее навыки выше моих, и не нашел ничего лучшего, чем обвинять и избивать тебя, выплескивая таким образом злость на самого себя. Я ненавидел себя за то, что не успел вовремя приехать в Аквариум, а тебя – за то, что ты не сумел уберечь мою жену от смерти. Но больше всего я ненавидел себя за то, что ненавижу тебя, и эта ненависть застила мне глаза, не позволяя рассмотреть главного: ты не раз рисковал своей жизнью и свободой, чтобы защитить нас, и ни разу не упрекнул меня за мой выбор. Не думаю, что мне было бы легче, если бы тогда погиб ты, а не она.

Сейчас, по прошествии времени, за тысячи миль от Лондона я понимаю, что был тогда в полном неадеквате: упивался своими эмоциями, забыв о людях, нуждающихся в моей заботе – Рози и тебе.

Понимаю, что недостоин твоего прощения, поэтому и не прошу тебя о нём. Просто мне захотелось выговориться, а позвонить тебе по телефону я не могу – обе противоборствующие стороны в целях безопасности глушат мобильную связь. Мобильный интернет тоже не работает, а проводной есть только в штабе, до которого два часа езды по открытой и постоянно обстреливаемой местности через несколько блокпостов, на которых проверяют пропуска. Поэтому я и пишу тебе это письмо по старинке на бумаге, надеясь, что когда-нибудь оно всё же дойдёт.

Я пытался жить с Мэри простой спокойной жизнью, но оказалось, что это не для меня. Ты всегда знал это, а вот я забыл. Я адреналиновый маньяк, который в тихом обывательском болоте незаметно превратился в мерзкую жабу и стал противен сам себе.

Поняв, что, оставив всё, как есть, я не смогу заниматься ничем, кроме саморазрушения, попутно портя отношения со всеми друзьями и близкими, я принял решение вновь окунуться в атмосферу войны, где мне и место, где я смогу приносить пользу людям.

В действующую армию меня бы конечно не взяли по состоянию здоровья, да и как хирург я теперь никуда не гожусь, а продолжая работать семейным врачом, я вскоре окончательно свихнулся бы от скуки. Благодаря стараниям твоего брата мне удалось устроиться на непыльную работу в министерстве здравоохранения, ну а благодаря моей настойчивости меня включили в состав делегации, сопровождающей гуманитарный груз в зону затянувшегося вооруженного конфликта.

Никто не знал, что, прибыв на место, я собираюсь там остаться надолго. В творящейся здесь неразберихе я просто не сел на борт самолёта, отправляющегося обратно, и нашёл место, где смогу применить свои навыки.

Мы привезли сюда медикаменты и предметы первой необходимости, мне казалось, что мы делаем немало, но уже через пару дней я понял, что это было каплей в море. Не только бойцы здесь нуждаются в медикаментах, одежде и продовольствии, но и мирное население, которое вынуждено бросать свои постоянно подвергающиеся артобстрелу дома в районе аэропорта и перебираться жить в более безопасные места. Те, у кого есть родственники, переезжают к ним, а остальные вынуждены жить, где придётся, и работать за копейки, если представляется такая возможность. 

Здесь проблемы с продовольствием и медикаментами, зато водка и наркотики доставляются в зону боевых действий исправно. Потому что иначе здесь не выжить. Особенно, когда осознаёшь, что приходится стрелять в тех, кто говорит на одном языке с тобой. Зачастую солдаты даже не понимают, стреляют они в своих или в чужих. Ведь испачканная в грязи камуфляжная форма обеих враждующих сторон похожа, и брошенные сюда без должной подготовки мужчины и молодые парни, ещё вчера работавшие программистами или инженерами, с перепугу не могут быстро разобраться, кто перед ними.

Как ни странно, руки у меня здесь не дрожат. Каждый день в местный госпиталь, в который меня с радостью приняли в качестве волонтёра, доставляют сотни раненых. Мы оставляем у себя лишь легкораненых, а тяжелораненым оказываем только первую помощь и отправляем в аэропорт, откуда их по ночам увозят за сотни километров в тыл, в больницы, где есть высококвалифицированные хирурги и сложное медицинское оборудование. Не всем из них удаётся доехать туда живыми. Те, кому не повезло выжить, отправляются в морг, где могут оставаться месяцами в качестве неопознанных трупов. Кому повезло больше – в операционную и начинают мучительную борьбу за выживание. И это ужасно. Настолько, что смерть Мэри уже не кажется таким горем по сравнению с трагедией народа, оказавшегося по разные стороны баррикад.

У солдат здесь недостаточно боеприпасов, нет бронежилетов и касок, нет даже сменного комплекта белья, и они вынуждены стирать его в реке и сушить на себе. Когда я увидел это, то раздал почти все свои вещи. Поэтому я прошу тебя собрать все мои вещи, которые остались в нашей с Мэри квартире, и прислать их сюда. Если есть возможность, пожалуйста, пришли мне, кроме этого, ещё белья разных размеров, чтобы я мог его раздать. Здесь стремительно холодает, и мне не хотелось бы лечить не только раны, но и пневмонию парней, у которых нет сменной одежды.

С непривычки писать разболелась рука, и слипаются глаза. В следующий раз постараюсь написать больше. Поцелуй от меня Рози и передай привет Молли. 

 

Джон Ватсон.

 

Руки Шерлока дрожали, когда он читал это письмо, а в конце на испещрённый мелким почерком лист упало несколько солёных капель.

\- Конечно, Джон, я сделаю всё, что ты просишь, и позабочусь о Рози, - прошептал он и сел за стол, чтобы написать ответ.

 

***

\- Даже не думай! - заявил Майкрофт, позвонивший сразу после того, как Шерлок, бросив попытки написать ответ на письмо Джона, вошел в интернет, чтобы посмотреть расписание авиарейсов.

\- О чем? - попытался разыграть из себя простака Шерлок.

Поскольку брат знал его как свой карман, попытка эта с треском провалилась.

\- Ты никуда не уедешь, пока не пройдёшь курс лечения и полностью не избавишься от наркотической зависимости. Если понадобится, я помещу тебя в закрытую клинику, - зная, насколько брат ценит уединение и возможность заниматься любимым делом, Майкрофт прибегнул к угрозе. - Да и после этого не советую. Мне не улыбается перспектива вновь лично вытаскивать тебя из плена.

\- Мог бы и в прошлый раз не утруждаться. Я тебя об этом не просил, - огрызнулся Шерлок.

\- Чтобы мама вынесла мне мозг? – хмыкнул старший брат. - Ты же знаешь её выдающиеся способности в этой области.

\- Ты пошел в неё, - заметил Шерлок.

\- К счастью. Сантименты еще не доводили тебя до добра. Так что лучше не глупи и добровольно ложись в больницу.

\- Как я могу сглупить? Я же гений.

\- Одно другому не мешает. Лучше займись своим здоровьем, которые ты из-за Ватсона изрядно подорвал. Не стоит ещё больше усугублять своё состояние. Тем более что он наверняка скоро накушается войной досыта и вернётся в Лондон.

\- Ладно, - Шерлок сделал вид, что согласился с Майкрофтом, и нажал на кнопку завершения звонка.

Шерлок понимал, что разумнее было немного подождать, когда Майк утратит бдительность или вернётся Джон. Вот только ждать он никогда не умел. Одна надежда на то, что вскоре появится стоящее дело, ну а пока можно заняться сбором вещей для Джона. Шерлок быстро оделся и спустился вниз. Когда он распахнул дверь, то чуть не столкнулся со стоявшей на пороге Молли, за спиной которой виднелась карета скорой помощи.

\- Полагаю, транспорт организовал мой брат, - криво усмехнулся Холмс. - И это он называет добровольно...

Пискнул телефон, и Шерлок на секунду отвлёкся, чтобы прочесть входящее сообщение.

«А иначе ты бы снова отвертелся», - гласила пришедшая смс-ка от Майкрофта.

\- И тебе привет, Шерлок. Сам сядешь в машину или мне звать тяжелую артиллерию в лице миссис Хадсон? - сурово сказала Молли.

\- Сам, кататься в багажнике мне не понравилось - там мало места, темно и пыльно. Только сначала мне надо бы собрать вещи и отправить посылку Джону. Кстати, он передавал тебе привет.

\- Спасибо. Тебе не нужно никуда заезжать. Майкрофт уже отправил посылку, - ответила Молли.

Шерлок тут же послал брату смс-ку следующего содержания: «Тебя не учили в детстве, что читать чужие письма некрасиво?».

«Зато весьма полезно», - тут же пришел ответ от Майкрофта.

\- Джон и Мэри взяли тебя в крестные для своей дочери, оказав высокое доверие. Они надеялись, что ты сможешь позаботиться о ней, если с ними что-то случится, и они сами не смогут этого сделать. Но сейчас я не доверила бы тебе даже кактус, - пристыдила его Молли.

Это возымело действие - детектив умолк и покорно направился к машине скорой помощи, которая доставила его в Бартс, где потянулись долгие недели лечения. 

На этот раз Шерлоку назначили ксеноновую терапию, ощущения от которой был ничуть не хуже наркотического прихода, при полном отсутствии интоксикации организма и последующей ломки. Во время сеансов появлялось ощущение эйфории и лёгкости во всём теле, волновавшие раньше проблемы уже не казались неразрешимыми. Уже после пяти таких сеансов Шерлок заметно успокоился, стал лучше есть и крепко спать по ночам.

Обследовав его после месяца терапии, врачи констатировали значительный прогресс: помимо улучшения психологического состояния пациента, наблюдались улучшение показателей функции миокарда по данным электрокардиограммы и снижение содержания гаммаглутамилтранспептидазы в моче, что говорило об улучшении работы сердца, почек и печени. Холмса отпустили домой, обязав для закрепления достигнутого эффекта раз в неделю посещать психотерапевта и при возникновении желания вновь принять наркотики сразу же являться на профилактические сеансы ксеноновой терапии.

 

Шерлок вздрогнул, когда увидел, кто вызывает его по Скайпу, и торопливо нажал на иконку «Ответить с видео». Изображение на экране было нечётким, но Холмс всё равно быстро выхватил важные детали: коротко подстриженные и торчавшие в разные стороны волосы Джона смотрелись однозначно лучше, чем прежняя унылая прилизанность, под глазом наливался фиолетовым цветом синяк, а на левой скуле красовалась свежая ссадина. Кисти Ватсона не были видны, но Шерлок был готов побиться об заклад, что костяшки разбиты в кровь.

\- Здравствуй, Шерлок, - сказал доктор и немного виновато улыбнулся.

\- Привет, Джон, вижу, ты всё же прорвался с боями до штаба.

\- Типа того, - Джон замялся, не зная, с чего начать разговор. 

Писать письмо было проще: можно не спеша обдумать каждую фразу и переделать неудачные места. Письмо – это монолог, и ты не опасаешься, что в самый ответственный момент друг перебьёт тебя, вставив ироничный комментарий. Разговаривать по телефону тоже в каком-то смысле легче, потому что не видишь выражения лица собеседника, а при разговорах по Скайпу Джон всегда отвлекался на разглядывание собеседника и беспокойство о том, достаточно ли хорошо выглядит он сам, забывая, что именно собирался сказать.

\- Кому досталось на этот раз? – поинтересовался Шерлок.

\- Одному козлу на блок-посту. Этот идиот чуть ли не под микроскопом изучал мои документы, долго и тщательно сличая фото с физиономией, задержав на целый час транспорт с ранеными, которых я сопровождал до аэропорта. Когда я попытался его поторопить, напомнив, что у меня там больные с раздробленными костями, и это промедление может стоить некоторым из них ампутации ног, этот хам на ломаном английском заявил, что я наверняка иностранный шпион, и пытаюсь, прикрываясь ранеными, провезти контрабандой оружие. В ответ на это я произнёс пару местных ругательств по поводу морального облика его матери, а он пригрозил, что сейчас высадит из фургона всех и тщательно его досмотрит. Вот тут-то я ему и вмазал.

\- Ну и чем закончилось это эпическое сражение?

\- Чуток помахались, а потом меня задержали, зато транспорт с ранеными пропустили, - скромно сообщил Ватсон.

\- Тебе часом почки там не отбили? – просканировав взглядом неровно сидящую фигуру друга, спросил Шерлок.

\- Я в порядке. - Как ни странно Джон действительно выглядел сейчас намного лучше, чем после гибели Мэри, видимо, деятельная, полная опасностей жизнь мобилизовала его. - Мне разрешили сделать один звонок, и я связался с региональным менеджером «Врачей без границ», который быстро уладил ситуацию и предложил мне заключить временный контракт, чтобы впредь все формальности были в порядке.

\- Надолго? 

\- Пока на год.

\- Надеюсь, ты не станешь этого делать. Год – это слишком много, дети в этом возрасте быстро растут. Ты ведь не хочешь пропустить первое слово и первые шаги своей дочки?

\- Шерлок, спасибо, что заботишься о ней и за посылку. Я всё понимаю, но пока не готов вернуться, - по опущенному взгляду Джона детектив сделал вывод, что тот уже заключил контракт, и сказал единственно уместное в данной ситуации:

\- Ну, как знаешь… Береги себя, Джон.

\- Не беспокойся, в одну и ту же воронку снаряд дважды не попадает, - из-за нарастающих помех голос Ватсона стал звучать, как из бочки, а изображение пошло рябью. – До свидания, Шерлок, - последние слова друга утонули в раздавшемся грохоте, видимо, там снова начался артобстрел.

\- Удачи, Джон, - попрощался Шерлок, чувствуя себя так, словно держал сейчас в руках не телефон, а жизнь друга.

 

***

Сегодня был прекрасный день: Шерлок с коляской, в которой сидела Рози, и миссис Хадсон долго гуляли по Риджентс-парку. Когда Марта утомилась, они зашли отдохнуть, а заодно и перекусить в кафе рядом с розарием. Несмотря на позднюю осень, розы ещё цвели, радуя глаз своими разноцветными нежными лепестками. Когда принесли кофе и десерт, и Шерлок собрался отправить в рот пирожное с воздушным белковым кремом, украшенное масляным цветком, малышка потянулась к нему и отчётливо сказала: «Дай!». Пришлось позволить ей облизать с пирожного почти весь крем, а потом долго обтирать влажной салфеткой перепачканное, но крайне довольное личико. Миссис Хадсон, ни на секунду не умолкая, изливала восторги по поводу прекрасного дитятка, но в данный момент Шерлока, как ни странно, это не раздражало. Напротив, он был горд первым достижением своей крестницы больше, чем последним раскрытым делом.

На обратном пути на Бейкер-стрит девочка уснула, а миссис Хадсон, перетрудившая больное бедро, замедлила шаг и приумолкла, и Шерлок предался размышлениям о том, что всё складывается наилучшим образом: Мэри родила Джону ребёнка и умерла, и теперь, когда Ватсон вернётся в Лондон (а он обязательно вскоре вернётся), они смогут вновь вместе жить на Бейкер-стрит и растить Рози.

Через пару часов после возвращения Шерлока домой, ему позвонил по Скайпу Джон.

\- Долго ты ещё собираешься там сидеть? Ты нужен мне и своей дочке, - сразу же заявил Шерлок. - Кстати, сегодня она сказала своё первое слово: «Дай».

\- Странно, я думал, что это будет «Дедукция», - улыбнулся Джон. – Так хочется взглянуть на неё…

\- Нет ничего проще. Миссис Хадсон! – позвал он свою домохозяйку, безуспешно пытавшуюся накормить капризничавшую малышку персиковым пюре (видимо, крем ей больше пришёлся по вкусу).

Заметно прихрамывая, миссис Хадсон с Рози на руках поднялась наверх. Шерлок повернул в её сторону экран ноутбука.

\- Здравствуй, Джон! А ты похудел, тебе надо лучше питаться, - поприветствовала своего бывшего жильца миссис Хадсон. – Рози, смотри, это твой папа. А ну-ка, скажи: «Па-па».

Малышка, узнав знакомое лицо, заулыбалась и заагукала. Однако в этом бессвязном наборе звуков даже при большом желании нельзя было распознать ни слова.

\- Рози, ну хотя бы помаши папе ручкой, - попросил Джон, но малышка уже потеряла к нему интерес и потянулась к компьютерной мышке, намереваясь поиграть с ней. – Как она выросла… - заметил Джон.

\- Тебе стоит поторопиться с возвращением, если не хочешь, чтобы она тебя забыла, - сказал Шерлок.

\- До окончания контракта не получится, но взять отпуск, чтобы на недельку приехать домой, я точно смогу. Я позвоню тебе, как только определюсь с датой, - пообещал Ватсон, которому стало стыдно, что друзья возятся с его ребёнком, а он сам в это время настолько далеко, что и позвонить-то может не всегда. – Миссис Хадсон, Шерлок, спасибо за Рози.

\- Ой, да что ты, Джон, мне это в радость, - отмахнулась миссис Хадсон. - Только тяжеловато физически, мне ведь уже далеко за пятьдесят, и меня в последнее время замучило больное бедро, но это ерунда, поставлю на ночь компресс, и всё пройдёт, - явно напрашиваясь на комплимент, добавила она.

\- Не ерунда, а артроз тазобедренного сустава, - перебил её Шерлок, забирая Рози, - и вашими травками тут явно не поможешь. 

\- Не слушай его, Джон, лучше расскажи как там у тебя дела, – попросила миссис Хадсон.

\- Хорошо идут дела – голова пока цела, - пошутил Ватсон. – Работаю в местном госпитале, по мере сил помогаю раненым.

О том, что он живёт там же, Джон умолчал. Как и о перебоях с электричеством, пробирающем до костей холоде, недостатке медикаментов и ужасном питании. О периодических обстрелах тоже не стоило упоминать. Зачем лишний раз расстраивать пожилую женщину?

\- Понимаю, что ты занят сейчас очень важным и нужным делом, однако я думаю, что дочке ты сейчас нужнее, - продолжала настаивать на его возвращении миссис Хадсон.

\- Вы теперь заодно с Шерлоком? – поинтересовался Джон. – Сказал же: скоро приеду.

\- Ай! Что ты делаешь, разбойница?! – воскликнул Холмс, которому Рози в отместку за отнятую мышку вцепилась руками в волосы. – Вы, Ватсоны, точно меня скоро доконаете.

\- А ты разве к этому ещё не привык? – рассмеялся Ватсон. Судя по всему, дочурка будет боевой.

 

Через три дня Джон вновь позвонил Шерлоку по Скайпу и сообщил, что через неделю он приедет в отпуск. Холмсу казалось, что оставшиеся до приезда друга дни тянулись дольше, чем прошедшие с момента его отъезда месяцы. Поскольку он пребывал в крайне возбуждённом состоянии, то досталось всем: инспектору Лестрейду и его фантастическим тупицам из Скотленд-Ярда, позвонившему не вовремя Майкрофту и даже миссис Хадсон, не желавшей подавать ему чай с имбирным печеньем.

Когда в назначенный день Джон не приехал, то Шерлок разве что по стенам не бегал. Расстроенная Молли Хупер сочла за благо припрятать подальше пистолет, а также все колющие и режущие предметы и забрать Рози к себе.

Шерлок провёл ночь за изучением расписания авиарейсов и погодных условий в разных частях Европы. Наутро, вскоре после того, как он забылся тревожным сном, уронив голову на клавиатуру ноутбука, прозвучал телефонный звонок. С трудом проснувшись, Шерлок нашарил мобильный. На экране высветился номер Джона, однако голос, прозвучавший, когда Холмс нажал кнопку ответа, оказался чужим:

\- Я имею честь говорить с Шерлоком Холмсом?

\- Да. Кто вы и почему звоните с телефона Джона? – отчаянно выпутываясь из остатков сна, спросил Шерлок.

\- Понимаете, ваш номер был первым в списке экстренных вызовов, поэтому я решил обратиться к вам.

\- Может, всё-таки сообщите мне, кто вы такой и что случилось! - теряя терпение, прорычал Шерлок.

\- Меня зовут майор Монтгомери Вильямс. Дело в том, что Джон Ватсон погиб, и я должен…

\- Не может быть, он звонил мне неделю назад и обещал приехать, - не в силах поверить, что произошло непоправимое, Шерлок склонен был считать эту новость ошибкой или даже розыгрышем Джона в отместку за его давний обман.

\- Мне очень жаль, но это правда. Джон Ватсон погиб вчера утром – по дороге в аэропорт бронетранспортёр, в котором он ехал, попал под артобстрел. Мне поручили доставить родственникам его тело. Вы поможете мне с ними связаться для официального опознания?

\- Из близких у него только сестра-алкоголичка, - голос Шерлока внезапно сел, оттого, что у него перехватило дыхание. - Я сам его опознаю, мы несколько лет жили вместе, кроме того я сотрудничаю с полицией и имею некоторый опыт в подобного рода делах. Можете привезти гроб в больницу Святого Варфоломея? А я пока вызову патологоанатома, которая тоже была знакома с Джоном.

\- Хорошо, мистер Холмс. Мои соболезнования, - сказал собеседник и положил трубку.

Похоже, что этот тоже счёл их с Джоном парой, но сейчас Шерлоку было на это наплевать. Он набрал номер Молли и попросил её срочно приехать в Бартс. Пока тело не было опознано, существовала вероятность ошибки, и Холмс отказывался верить в смерть Джона.

 

***

Шерлок до последнего надеялся, что всё это ошибка, что доставленное в небольшом цинковом гробу тело не может принадлежать Джону. Дважды он заставлял Молли повторить все анализы и рентгеновские снимки челюстей покойника, сравнивая их с приведенными в раздобытой им медицинской карте капитана Ватсона. К сожалению, всё совпадало, включая основные антропометрические данные и результаты анализа ДНК трупа и Гарриет Ватсон. Так что предположение Шерлока о том, что вместо тела Джона в Лондон по ошибке доставили тело похожего на него бедолаги, оказалась опровергнутой. Учитывая, что Ватсон всегда был слишком прост и прямолинеен, чтобы попытаться провернуть такой же трюк, как Шерлок или Ирэн Адлер, возможность намеренной мистификации тоже следовало исключить. Оставалось лишь принять факт смерти лучшего друга и заняться организацией его похорон. Шерлок развил бурную деятельность, резко пресекая всякие попытки друзей и знакомых выразить ему соболезнования.

Во время ожидания результатов анализов, процедуры опознания и похорон Джона Ватсона Шерлок держался. Однако его прямая спина, плотно сжатые губы, холодный безразличный взгляд и короткие деловые распоряжения не могли ввести в заблуждение Майкрофта. Не без оснований старший брат ожидал срыва у младшего. Прощание в церкви и большая часть церемонии на кладбище прошли без происшествий. Однако во время полагающегося на похоронах любого военнослужащего салюта из ружей у Шерлока началась истерика: он принялся кричать, чтобы прекратили стрельбу, обвинял боевых товарищей и командира Джона в том, что они убили его. Потом Холмс вытащил из кармана пистолет и стал им размахивать. Тогда Майкрофт подал знак своим телохранителям, которые быстро скрутили буйствовавшего Шерлока, а Молли, как и было условлено ранее, сделала ему укол успокоительного. Подёргавшись ещё немного в крепких руках державших его охранников, Шерлок провалился в спасительное беспамятство.

 

Он пришёл в сознание лишь поздно вечером у себя дома на Бейкер-стрит. Кто-то, заботливо сняв с него туфли и верхнюю одежду, уложил его на диван и укрыл пледом. Снизу слышалось негромкое позвякивание посуды - судя по всему, миссис Хадсон пила чай. Пожалуй, Шерлоку следовало встать, принять душ и, переодевшись в домашний халат, присоединиться к ней, но у него не было сил даже пошевелиться, да и желания тоже. 

Он чувствовал себя раздавленным горем и чувством вины за то, что не сдержал обещания, данного на свадьбе Мэри и Джона: не уберёг от смерти ни одного из них. Несмотря ни на что, он старался защитить Мэри, хоть и считал её в глубине души досадной помехой возврату к прежней жизни с Ватсоном и хотел бы, чтобы она исчезла. Конечно, он не желал ей смерти, однако, когда она, умирая, сказала, что теперь они квиты, воспринял это как истину, не подлежавшую обсуждению. Это были не эмоции, а простая физика: на одной чаше весов зло, которое она причинила ему и другим людям, а на другой – добро, которое только что совершила. Так было правильно. Тем не менее, Шерлоку было жаль Мэри, как и каждого, кого он не сумел или не успел спасти. Но больше всего ему было жаль обезумевшего от горя Джона. Однако жалость не конструктивное чувство. Чтобы вернуть Джона, ему пришлось пойти на крайние меры. Однако ничего путного из его крутого пике в наркотический дурман и попытки спровоцировать убийцу не вышло, потому что это был уже не его Джон, а какой-то другой, озлобленный на весь мир, человек.

Только уехав за сотни миль от дома, Джон стал походить на себя прежнего и начал движение к нему. И Шерлок поверил, что Ватсон скоро вернётся, и всё будет по-прежнему. Размяк, размечтался, позволил чувствам разрастись в своём сердце, и тут же получил удар под дых. Джона больше нет, и нет смысла что-либо делать. Никакие расследования не смогут заполнить дыру в его сердце, образовавшуюся после смерти друга. На глаза навернулись слёзы. Почему это произошло с ними? Шерлок никогда не считал себя хорошим человеком, но Джон… он точно не заслуживал такой судьбы и столь ранней смерти.

Шерлок пролежал так несколько дней, отвернувшись к стене, лишь изредка односложно отвечая на вопросы миссис Хадсон и навещавшего его брата. Тем не менее, он даже поспать толком не мог. Лишь изредка он на пару часов проваливался в беспокойный, наполненный призраками прошлого сон, после пробуждения чувствуя себя еще больше разбитым. Кажется, время от времени он всё же вставал и, словно сомнамбула, бродил по квартире, постоянно натыкаясь на воспоминания о Джоне: вот его кресло, вот старая клетчатая рубашка, вот кофейная машинка, с которой он так ловко управлялся по утрам… Слишком больно было вспоминать, осознавая, что Джона больше нет, что он никогда не усядется в свое кресло и не улыбнется своей открытой и искренней, как у маленького ребенка, улыбкой. Порой Шерлоку казалось, что его сердце не вынесет и разорвётся от этой боли. Лишь теперь Холмс понял, что пережил друг после его мнимого самоубийства и насколько жестоко было два года держать его в неведении. Понять-то понял, но исправить ничего уже не мог.

Иногда он машинально жевал что-то, что приносила ему сердобольная домовладелица, после чего включал ноутбук и входил в интернет, пытаясь найти стоящее дело. Однако вместо этого снова и снова посещал оставшийся без хозяина блог Джона Ватсона и читал всё ту ерунду о них, что была там написана. В голове Шерлока звучал голос друга с характерными забавными интонациями, когда тот иронизировал по поводу пробелов в его знаниях.

Говорят, что время лечит, однако Шерлоку не становилось легче. Время то ползло улиткой, то проносилось скоростным поездом, а он всё так же страдал оттого, что никогда больше не увидит Джона, и чувствовал себя виноватым в бездействии тогда, когда ещё можно было примчаться в тот далёкий заштатный госпиталь и спасти друга. В редкие минуты просветления Шерлок понимал, что ходит по кругу, что дальше так продолжаться не может, ведь боль от утраты не утихала, а только становилась ещё невыносимее. 

В один из таких моментов он взобрался на подоконник настежь открытого в гостиной окна, чтобы покурить (он снова начал курить после гибели Джона) и подумать, что ему делать дальше со своей опостылевшей жизнью. Заставшая его за этим занятием Молли Хупер с Рози на руках, вероятно, подумала, что он собирается броситься вниз и закричала:

\- Шерлок! Не смей! Слышишь, не смей заставлять твоих друзей снова проходить через это! Я понимаю, насколько сейчас тебе плохо, но это не выход.

\- Молли, я вовсе не собирался прыгать вниз, - ответил Шерлок, поворачиваясь к ней и вставая с подоконника. - Это было бы слишком глупо. Я просто размышлял о двух других возможных выходах – наркотиках и переписывании своих воспоминаний.

\- Давай ты подумаешь об этом как-нибудь в другой раз. Меня внезапно вызвали в Бартс - нужно срочно сделать вскрытие и составить отчёт о нём для инспектора Лестрейда, так что тебе придётся присмотреть за Рози.

\- Думаю, тебе лучше попросить об этом миссис Хадсон.

\- Шерлок, где ты был последние два дня, если не заметил, что её нет дома? – удивилась Молли.

\- Она уехала на Корфу к родственникам? – предположил Шерлок, настолько погружённый со дня похорон в себя, что не обратил внимания на тишину в квартире.

\- Нет, она в больнице и пробудет там, пока не снимут воспаление и болевой синдром от сильного обострения артроза. 

\- Я предупреждал её, что травки тут не помогут.

Только сейчас Шерлок вспомнил о том, как сильно хромала пожилая женщина, о слезах, катившихся из ее глаз. Он счёл их тогда признаком скорби по одному из своих мальчиков, а оказалось, что миссис Хадсон плакала от невыносимой боли в бедре, но до последнего не желала обращаться к врачу, чтобы не оставлять его одного. Шерлоку стало стыдно за свой эгоизм и невнимание к одному из немногих близких ему людей. Однако он всё равно считал себя сейчас неспособным заботиться о ребёнке. Ну какая из него нянька? Поэтому он попытался отвертеться, предложив:

\- Тогда оставь Рози с Грегом.

\- Шерлок, ты что, не только ничего не видишь, но и не слышишь? Инспектор Лестрейд сегодня тоже работает. Так что, будь любезен, оторвись от своих размышлений и позаботься о Рози, - девочка была вручена растерявшемуся от такого напора Холмсу. – Здесь памперсы и игрушки, - спортивная сумка плюхнулась на пол, - а здесь молочные смеси и прикорм, - сумку поменьше Молли сунула в свободную руку детектива. - Кормить ее надо через каждые три часа и время от времени проверять, не пора ли сменить памперс. Закрой окно, чтобы не простудить малышку, и не вздумай при ней курить. Ни в коем случае не выпускай её из виду – Рози уже начинает ходить, но стоит на ногах пока нетвёрдо, и в твоём бедламе запросто может расшибить себе лоб.

\- Но я не знаю, когда и чем ее кормить и как управляться с памперсами. Я вообще понятия не имею, что следует делать с детьми, - признался, жалобно посмотрев на Молли, Шерлок.

\- Ничего страшного, посмотришь в интернете на форуме для молодых мамочек.

\- Докатился, - закатил глаза Шерлок.

Молли чмокнула Рози в щёчку и убежала, оставив Холмса в полной растерянности. Малышка тут же потянулась к черепу на каминной полке и потребовала: «Дай». Сунутую ей взамен черепа игрушку с громким, полным негодования, воплем Рози отбросила в дальний угол гостиной и продолжала отвергать всё, что предлагал ей Шерлок.

Несколько следующих часов Холмс не мог думать ни о чём, кроме, как накормить, помыть и утихомирить гиперактивного маленького монстрика, норовившего засунуть в рот всё, что не следовало, и плевавшегося едой, которую пытался скормить ему Шерлок. Пока Холмс, следуя инструкциям, разогревал бутылочку с молоком до температуры тела в подогревателе детского питания, Рози умудрилась опрокинуть и разбить стоявшие на кухонном столе пробирки с результатами экспериментов различной степени свежести, сползти со стула и отправиться в путешествие по полной опасностей квартире. Пришлось срочно её отлавливать и усаживать на место. Ну что за непоседа? Хоть привязывай её, чтобы не шкодничала!

Процесс вечернего купания оказался экстримом, сравнимым, разве что с погоней за таксистом-убийцей. Но и после этого девочка не желала спать. Из условно детских книжек на Бейкер-стрит была в наличии лишь «Алиса в стране чудес», и Шерлок начал читать её Рози. Малышка уснула только тогда, когда Шерлок на наспех сочинённый им мотив стал негромко петь ей песню Под-Котика. Холмс отложил книгу и, устроившись рядом с Рози на краю кровати, впервые за много дней уснул спокойным крепким сном без сновидений.

Он проснулся оттого, что малышка, приподнимая пальцами его веки, лопотала: «Па-па». И в этот момент Шерлока осенило. Да вот же оно, то, ради чего стоило продолжать жить и бороться за то, чтоб этот мир стал безопаснее, – дочка Джона, а теперь и его дочка, существо, которое в будущем могло стать похожим на них обоих.

\- Ну что ж, Ватсон, если правильно тебя воспитать, ты можешь вырасти такой же умной, как я, смелой и честной, как твой папа, и опасной, как твоя мама, и стать мне идеальным напарником.

Дверь в спальню открылась, и вошла уставшая и невыспавшаяся Молли, умилившаяся открывшейся картиной.

\- Доброе утро. Надеюсь, Рози не слишком тебя донимала? Давай я заберу её к себе, - предложила она.

\- Нормальный живой ребёнок. Мы чудно время провели. Лучше оставь её со мной и отоспись как следует, - не согласился Шерлок.

\- Ты уверен? – засомневалась Молли, обозревая творившийся в квартире погром.

\- Конечно, - Шерлок был твёрдо уверен, что не только сегодня не захочет расставаться со своей крестницей, придавшей его жизни новый смысл.

\- Спасибо, мне не помешает отдохнуть, - вздохнула Молли, вспоминая давешний разговор с Майкрофтом. 

Тот опасался, что сантименты могут погубить Шерлока и настаивал на его немедленной госпитализации, однако, похоже, именно они вытащили его из пучины отчаяния. И Молли была рада, что, настояв на своем, оказалась права.

\- Ты можешь остаться у меня, чтобы не тратить время на дорогу, спальня наверху свободна, - предложил Шерлок. - Мы с Рози постараемся не шуметь.

\- Не думаю, что это удобно, - смутилась Молли.

\- Неудобно спать на потолке, а это рационально, - усмехнулся Шерлок. - Я дам тебе одну из своих пижам.

Пожав плечами, Молли ушла наверх, предварительно написав список всего, что следовало купить для ребёнка. Шерлок встал и, подхватив на руки неугомонную малышку, направился в ванную. Сегодня у него было множество дел: нужно было привести себя в порядок, покормить Рози, затем сходить в магазин, чтобы Молли было из чего приготовить обед, когда она проснется. Если будет не слишком холодно, после обеда можно будет погулять с ней и Рози в парке или навестить миссис Хадсон, а вечером поиграть в развивающие игры и продолжить читать вслух книжку.

Естественно, он не собирался становиться домохозяйкой. Как только вернётся миссис Хадсон или у Молли будет выходной, он снова приступит к расследованиям, но будет вести себя осмотрительнее, чем раньше. Ведь теперь он был в ответе не только за себя.


End file.
